1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a double-sided tape dispenser that adjusts the degree of drawback tightness of a release paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1 as an assembly view of a conventional double-sided tape dispenser comprising a body 10 formed with a first shell 11 and a second shell 12, in which several protruding wedge flakes 111 are provided at a side of the circumference of first shell 11 and wedge slots 121 are formed at the outside of the circumference of second shell 12, which are opposite to the wedge flakes 111, in order to make the first shell 11 wedge to the second shell 12. A hand grasp portion 122 is formed at a lower side of the second shell 12, stretching axially outwardly. A tape release port 112 is formed where the front ends of the first shell 11 and second shell 12 are opposite to each other. A tape release seat 12 is formed outwardly and transversally at the second shell 12, which is opposite to the tape release port 112 On the tape release seat 123, a roller 124 and a carrier wheel 125 are provided sequentially and pivot axially to each other. Several ribs 125a are provided at intervals of distance around the circumference of carrier wheel 125. The roller 124 is arranged outside the body 10. A rolling tape mechanism 13 is provided inside the second shell 12. In the rolling tape mechanism 13, a first stationary shaft 126 and a second stationary shaft 127 that project are arranged axially close together at the inner side of second shell 12, in which a driving gear 14 pivots onto the first stationary shaft 126 and a drawback gear 15 linking with the driving gear 14 pivots onto the second stationary shaft 127. The drawback gear 15 joggles with the driving gear 14 to run in a reverse direction. A roll wheel 141 that projects is provided in the center of driving gear 14 along the first stationary shaft 126. A double-sided tape 16 is provided to scroll over the roll wheel 141 and comprises a scroll release paper 161. Double-sided adhesive is formed outside the circumference of release paper 161. The outer circumference of the tail of release paper 161 moves around the top end of carrier wheel 125 and then moves around from the inner circumference toward the lower-end side of roller 124. Finally, the tail of release paper 161 that is formed with no double-sided adhesive is made to scroll over and clip on the drawback roll wheel 151 that projects in the center of drawback gear 15.
There is no adjustment part that may properly tighten the conventional drawback release paper 161 that has scrolled on the drawback roll wheel 151. After drawback, when the amount and weight of release paper 161 on the drawback roll wheel 151 increases, the frictional resistance to the drawback gear 15 increases, making the drawback release paper 161 over the drawback roll wheel 151 and not run smoothly and not completely draw back and even skid on the surface of roller 124 to which a force is applied, thereby the follow-up functions being impacted. Thus, the first shell 11 must be separated from the second shell 12, the drawback release paper 161 must be removed, and the frictional resistance between the drawback gear 15 and the drawback roll wheel 151 must be reduced for smooth running.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.